infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Blade II
Infinity Blade II is the sequel to the game Infinity Blade and occures after the end of Infinity Blade: Awakening . It is an action role-playing game for the iOS devices. For the game guide, please visit the Infinity Blade II Game Guide. nowfresh.blogspot.com Plot thumb|left|250px|Infinity Blade II TrailerThe game begins with Siris, the main character, and Isa arriving at an Asian-themed estate. Isa warns Siris not to go further, but he refuses and starts towards the entrance. He kills all the guards and comes on Saydhi. The Deathless orders her champion to battle Siris in a fair duel. Siris slays the brute easily and heads up to receive his reward from Saydhi. Saydhi attempts to offer him a place as one of her champions, but Siris simply restates his cause. He then asks where he can find the The Worker of Secrets. Saydhi grows suspicious, but tells Siris the location and attacks him shortly after. Siris defeats her and notices a pedestal with a keyhole that fits the Infinity Blade. He proceeds to slide the sword in it. There is a strange grinding noise and the pedestal sinks into the floor. Suddenly, Raidriar (The God King) appears behind Siris, now fitted with a new organic armor. The Dark Knight materializes and hands him the Infinity Blade. The God King explains the trap and calls the player "Ausar ". He then takes his sword and prepares to stab Siris. However, Isa then appears and shoots Sris in the head, killing him abruptly. Later, Siris awakes in a chamber. He and Isa conclude he is a Deathless who has lost his memory, explaining why Isa shot him with her crossbow. Had Siris been stabbed with the Infinity Blade he would have lost his life permanately, due to the fact the Blade is now active. Isa then departs, saying her quest at the moment is to find and recover The Infinity Blade. Siris proceeds to the Vault Of Tears (the location Saydhi gave him) and battles Thane, High Lord of House Ix. He defeats him, and proceeds to unlock a seal in the floor, killing himself in the process. After his reincarnation, he duels the three Sentinels; the Archivist, Stone Demon, and MX-Goliath guarding the Worker of Secrets, unlocking a seal after each battle and being reborn again. After unlocking all the seals, Siris continues to where he fought Thane only to find him alive, due to Thane being a Deathless. The two duel once again, with Siris winning by knocking Thane off the tower. Siris then opens the chamber to the Worker of Secrets where Thane engages Siris in battle once again. The fight ends when the Worker of Secrets disrupts Thane's Quantam Identity Pattern by placing his hand on his back, granting him a true death. Siris requests the Worker of Secret's aid, but the Worker reveals that he can only be freed if Raidriar (The God King) takes his place in the prison. Siris expresses his doubt that he can defeat The God King, but states that he will do what it takes. He journeys to where he fought Saydhi and challenges Raidriar to a duel. After defeating three of Raidriar's minions, he engages Raidriar in battle once again, defeating him. Siris knocks him out with a swift blow to the head and brings him back to the Worker of Secrets`s eternal prison. There, Siris dumps Radriar`s still unconscious body and prepares to leave the holding cell with the Worker. He then stabs The Infinity Blade into the ground and the Worker Of Secrets grabs on to the sword expectantly. Suddenly, a blue light electricates Siris and blasts him off The Infinity Blade, apparently paralyzing him. The Worker explains that for him to truly escape,'' another'' Deathless must take his place. He then reveals that it was actually Siris (back when he was known as the Deathless Ausar) who imprisoned him, not The God King. Weak and disoriented, Siris watches as the Worker escapes with The Infinity Blade, yelling in anger and regret. Later, after the credits finish, Isa is shown walking to the Vault Of Tears, presumably to rescue Siris. nowfresh.blogspot.com Trivia *The player's name is revealed to be Siris, but was originally known as Ausar. *Unlike the first game, this game has english voices and english subtitles. *This is the first game in the series where you can choose the name of the hero. * Siris is revealed to be a Deathless, and in Infinity Blade, all those bloodlines were just Siris being reborn over and over. * The game was dedicated to Steven Paul Jobs. * Enemies can use unblockable shield bashes and stomps without first initiating furies. Combat is also generally harder. * Parrying is slightly easier; you can time and align the slashes less perfectly to block a weapon hit. * When parry retaliating, titans have a chance to sprain your wrist to damage you slightly, and can stop you from parrying the retaliatory attack. * Dodging now has a counter limit. After reaching the limit, dodging is still possible, but you will take damage from being exhausted. * Different weapon classes are now available. Heavy and Dual classes are now possible. * Gems make an appearance in the game. They can enhance fighting ability and turn the tide of battle in your favour if used appropriately. nowfresh.blogspot.com Category:Game Category:Ipod Ipad RPG